


Sulle note del violino.

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Memories, M/M, Riferimenti a Claudia Stilinski, Violini, Violinist Derek, Violinist Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è una nuova preside e Stiles ha problemi a scuola, sorprendentemente il Sourwolf è l'unico a poterlo aiutare. [STEREK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulle note del violino.

**Author's Note:**

> Vedere Tyler Hoechlin in Castle che faceva l'insegnante di violino mi ha destabilizzata, quindi è nata questa OS... Ambientata dopo la fine della seconda stagione.

 

# Sulle note del violino.    
♪

 

Dopo la dipartita di Gerard, la nuova preside, ex-insegnante di musica, aveva creato un nuovo programma per pubblicizzare le arti musicali ed artistiche tra gli alunni. Ogni ragazzo o ragazza avrebbe dovuto scegliere un tipo di espressine musicale o creativa per raggiungere il massimo dei voti o migliorare i peggiori.

Scott decise immediatamente di dedicarsi alla fotografia, sapeva che ad Allison avrebbe fatto piacere e i suoi voti sarebbero migliorati; Stiles, dopo aver riflettuto a lungo decise di iscriversi al corso di violino, poteva ancora sentire la madre suonare in salotto la domenica mattina, in più qualche cedimento dei suoi voti a causa delle avventure mannare notturne sarebbe stato riparato.

I corsi cominciarono presto e Scott si scoprì davvero interessato al mondo della fotografia, erano sorprendenti i suoi progressi e ben presto provò l’ebbrezza di essere tra i primi del corso, cosa fino ad allora a lui sconosciuta.

Al contrario, Stiles non riuscì a stare al passo con le lezioni ed ogni momento era utile per lamentarsi, ma non poteva abbandonare il corso prima di averlo frequentato per almeno un mese. Tuttavia ogni lezione era frustrante, era sempre l’esempio peggiore ed il suo orgoglio ne usciva distrutto. Ormai l’argomento principale a parte gli affari lupeschi erano quelle maledette lezioni di violino e alla fine tutti i membri del branco erano esasperati, solo a sentire il termine “violino” un moto di rabbia li scuoteva. Un giorno Cora non ne poté più e sibilò verso suo fratello:

-Hai intenzione di aiutarlo o no?!- Tutti si girarono verso Derek e cominciarono ad osservare alternativamente i due Hale.

Derek si schiaffeggiò la fronte e maledisse mentalmente la sorella. Aveva evitato di parlare di alcune sue capacità per evitare di far conoscere troppo di sé, erano cose private e non c’era bisogno che l’intero branco le sapesse.

-Cosa intende?- Stiles osservò Derek assottigliando gli occhi.

Fulminando un’ultima volta la sorella con lo sguardo, Derek si diresse verso un vecchio cassettone, una delle poche cose che gli rimanevano della vecchia casa, e ne tirò fuori una custodia nera e un po’ logora. Stiles allargò le braccia e osservò Derek prendere in mano un violino lucido e tenuto benissimo.

-Tu hai lasciato che io venissi umiliato ogni santa lezione, che mi lamentassi ogni singolo moment… -tutti  gli altri membri del branco uscirono silenziosamente dalla stanza, lasciando Derek sotto i colpi sferzanti del risentimento verbale del castano. Dopo una buona mezz’ora in cui Stiles sfogò praticamente tutta la rabbia provata sin dal morso di Scott, Derek acconsentì a dargli lezioni: se poteva fare qualcosa per quel ragazzo cui il suo mondo “lupesco” aveva scombinato la vita, l’avrebbe fatta anche a costo di sopportare la parlantina infinita di Stiles ogni giorno. Già il giorno dopo, che fortunatamente era vacanza, il castano si presentò a metà mattina al loft del moro. Già fratello e sorella Hale erano svegli, Cora stava per uscire per fare alcune commissioni. Derek stava accordando il violino ed era concentrato, tanto da notare a malapena l’arrivo del ragazzo. Solo quando Stiles fece cadere uno dei sopramobili mentre appendeva il cappotto, Derek ritornò ad avere coscienza del mondo che lo circondava. Come se stessero per cominciare una lezione filosofica sui perché della vita, entrambi erano in silenzio, seduti uno di fronte all’altro, con il violino poggiato sulle ginocchia, occhi negli occhi.

-Allora, non ho molta voglia di passare l’intera mattinata a fare queste lezioni, ragazzino, quindi prima cominciamo, meglio è.- Alle parole del moro, Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e con la mano gli fece cenno di continuare, anche lui non aveva voglia di perdere tempo con il sourwolf. – Stiles, non ho idea di che livello tu abbia, ma dai tuoi lamenti ho dedotto che è meglio cominciare dalle basi, che sono import…-

-Va bene Sherlock, basta che c…-

-Non.Mi.Interrompere.Mentre.Parlo!- il ringhio di Derek fece scorrere un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale di Stiles. Nonostante avesse voglia di ribattere, il ragazzo si morse la lingua, non aveva intenzione di far arrabbiare il neo – insegnante, voleva davvero imparare a suonare quel maledetto strumento. –Allora, cominciamo dalle parti che compongono il violino: abbiamo la tastiera che è il “manico”, due così dette Effe che sono delle aperture per far espandere il suono…- Derek fece una piccola pausa, era strano avere Stiles in silenzio, che pendeva da ciò che diceva senza tentare di dire la sua. Per scacciare quel ragazzo strano che si trovava davanti, con un cenno del capo Derek suggerì a Stiles di continuare.

-Beh questa è la mentoniera, che serve per poggiare il mento, questi sono i Piroli che si girano per accordare il violino….- i due continuarono fino a quando non ebbero ripassato fino alla più piccola parte del violino.

I giorni passarono e le lezioni di violino continuarono. Anche se all’inizio non erano riusciti a trovare una vera sintonia che portasse a dei risultati, pian piano avevano cominciato a sciogliersi, entrambi non pensavano più a come doversi comportare, semplicemente si incontravano al loft e continuavano a lavorare. Il mese era passato e Stiles non aveva più preso in considerazione di lasciare il corso, quelle lezioni lo stavano davvero aiutando e anche in classe tutto era più semplice. Non era più il peggiore della classe e ad ogni complimento da parte dell’insegnante, Stiles ringraziava mentalmente Derek, ad ogni brano suonato al loft, Derek ringraziava mentalmente la preside.

-Perché hai cominciato a suonare?- un pomeriggio Stiles non poté più trattenere la domanda, era curioso fin dal primo giorno di sapere cosa avesse spinto il burbero e tutto muscoli sourwolf ad uno strumento delicato come il violino.

-Sai già di Paige , giusto? Beh… dopo che lei… beh che lei morì, non riuscivo più a controllarmi, ogni Luna piena era un incubo, ogni minimo scatto d’ira poteva diventare una strage.. quindi mia madre quasi mi costrinse a trovare qualcosa che mi facesse calmare. Provai davvero di tutto, alla fine con la musica mi sentii di nuovo vicino a Paige.. lei suonava il violoncello. Provai a suonarlo, però era troppo grande e poco maneggevole per i miei gusti quindi cominciai con il violino e… beh… fino all’incendio continuai a sentirmi tranquillo anche grazie alla musica.- la risposta di Derek fu immediata, il lupo non pensò prima di rispondere, e quasi si pentì di aver aperto bocca dopo aver pronunciato l’ultima parola. Temeva di essere giudicato, forse addirittura deriso da quel ragazzo che non stava neanche fiatando.

-Wow… voglio dire… wow…  sai perché ho deciso di suonare proprio questo? Invece di fare il corso di fotografia con Scott? Mia madre suonava tutte le domeniche mattina…e.. volevo fare qualcosa che l‘avrebbe fatta sentire fiera di me, qualcosa che magari avremo anche potuto fare insieme…-  Stiles si zittì, era la prima volta che diceva ad alta voce il vero motivo per cui aveva iniziato quel corso. Il silenzio si prolungò fino a quando il ragazzo alzò di scatto la testa, come fulminato da un pensiero. –Derek, hai detto fino all’incendio, ascolta…se..se per te aiutarmi significa tirare fuori ricordi o sensazioni che non vorresti, smettiamola qui, credo di potercela fare da solo adesso, in più ho frequentato il corso per più di un mese, quindi posso sempre lasc..-

-No, non suonavo da tanto e mi ha fatto piacere a dirla tutta. Davvero, se vuoi finire qui ok, ma a me non cambia nulla davvero.- Lo sguardo di Derek era piantato nelle iridi castane di Stiles.

Si guardarono qualche minuto negli occhi e poi semplicemente  ricominciarono la lezione da dove l’avevano interrotta, come se nulla fosse.

Man  mano che passavano i giorni, le settimane, i mesi, le capacità di Stiles aumentavano. Neanche a fine anno era i migliori della classe, ma era fiero di essere sicuramente subito dopo di loro per livello.

A fine anno, cioè dopo appena tre giorni, tutti i corsi avrebbero dovuto partecipare alla manifestazione che avrebbe mostrato ciò che quei mesi avevano portato nella scuola. Il corso di fotografia avrebbe istituito una mostra per tutti i corridoi, ogni studente poteva decidere di mostrare un massimo di sei fotografie, Il corso di pittura avrebbe esposto un quadro per ogni studente, i corsi musicali avrebbero offerto l’accompagnamento musicale, alternandosi tra loro, durante tutto l’evento. Quei tre giorni furono intensissimi per tutti gli studenti che tenevano davvero a dimostrare i risultati ottenuti: Scott era indeciso su quali foto esporre, Isaac che era nel corso di pittura voleva finire il suo dipinto migliore, Stiles si esercitava insieme a Derek fino allo sfinimento.

La frenesia nei corridoi era assoluta, ragazzi ed insegnanti correvano ovunque, chi con scatoloni, chi con pannelli, chi con cucitrici o nastri. Da molte aule si sentivano ordini urlati, risate, chiacchiere. Nonostante l’ansia di tutti, l’aria era carica di allegria e spensieratezza. Stiles rideva insieme ad alcuni compagni del corso, ed ogni tanto il pensiero correva solo alle mani di Derek che sembravano accarezzare le  corde del violino. Da un po’ i pensieri di Stiles finivano ad essere ricollegati al lupo, la cosa preoccupava Stiles, ogni volta che pensava a Derek i suoi battiti aumentavano leggermente, sentiva qualcosa di strano agitarsi nel petto e nella mente, qualcosa a cui non voleva pensare, non appena…. tre ore prima dell’esibizione dei violinisti!

L’insegnante era arrivata di corsa, avevano appena quindici minuti per prepararsi e sostituire i trombettisti sul palco, l’agitazione si era impadronita di tutti e finalmente la concentrazione di Stiles si focalizzò sulle note che di lì a poco avrebbe suonato.

L’esibizione fu quasi perfetta, ognuno ebbe i suoi tre minuti di assolo, tutti andati a meraviglia, e quando scesero dal palco un folto gruppo di genitori si accalcò per abbracciare il proprio figlio. Pian piano Stiles riuscì a superare quel muro di corpi e a dirigersi verso suo padre che lo aspettava poco più in là.

-Sei stato bravo, figliolo, sono veramente fiero di te… e lo sarebbe anche tua madre, ne sono certo...-

-Grazie papà….ti voglio bene- Stiles abbracciò il padre.

-Anche io te ne voglio… ma adesso vai da Scott, o a posare il violino… o fai tu.. io devo tornare in centrale purtroppo, c’è stata un’emergenza, mi dispiace.- il tono dello sceriffo era davvero dispiaciuto e ciò fece quasi commuovere Stiles.

-Tranquillo pà! Grazie di essere venuto, adesso torna a salvare il mondo!- con un sorriso ed un occhiolino Stiles corse verso la parte di corridoio dove erano esposte le foto di Scott. Quasi a metà strada si sentì trascinare in un’aula.

-Ma cosa… Derek! Che ci fai qui?!- Fortunatamente i pensieri di Stiles rimaselo congelati, non si aspettava di incontrare Derek quella sera, non a scuola sicuramente.

-Sono venuto a controllare che non  sbagliassi quel La come tutte le altre volte. Sei stato bravo, non hai sbagliato, devo farti i miei complimenti. Sei migliorato tanto da quando abbiamo cominciato.- il tono di Derek era davvero sincero.

-Si, beh, questo grazie a te…-Stiles non sapeva davvero come ringraziare il moro, i pensieri cominciarono a volare senza che lui lo volesse e i battiti accelerarono, le guance si colorarono appena.-…davvero graz- Derek aveva circondato il viso di Stiles con le mani e lo aveva baciato, un bacio delicato ma sicuro.

Appena si staccarono, entrambi cercarono di non guardarsi negli occhi. Derek andò via senza neanche salutare il ragazzo, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri dentro quell’aula semi buia.

Dopo qualche minuto in cui il suo cervello si rimise a funzionare, il respiro tornò normale e il battito si calmò, Stiles uscì da quell’aula e si diresse una volta per tutte da Scott. Le foto del moro erano davvero tra le più belle, trasmettevano ognuna un’emozione che ti trascinava altrove solo guardandola.

Quella che colpì di più Stiles fu una foglia vittima del vento e della pioggia: ricordava quando Scott aveva fatto quella foto, erano insieme, ma davvero non si aspettava che una semplice immagine potesse sconvolgerlo così. Il rossiccio e l’arancione della foglia, accesi nonostante il tempo cupo, sembravano descrivere ciò che sentiva dentro il petto e la menta, eppure la pioggia ed il vento lo trascinavano, esattamente come ogni volta il pensiero di Derek e poco prima lui stesso in persona, lo portavano altrove.

Richiamato alla realtà da Scott, Stiles si riscosse e sorrise d’istinto, non voleva far preoccupare il suo migliore amico. Si diressero verso i dipinti, in particolare verso quello di Isaac. Il ragazzo era lì impalato, come se si sentisse fuori posto, ma appena aveva visto i due amici si era sciolto in un sorriso ed aveva rilassato le spalle.

Rimasero a chiacchierare con Isaac fino a quando un’insegnante non passò per il corridoio dicendo che chi voleva poteva andarsene. I tre ragazzi non se lo fecero ripetere una seconda volta, in meno di un quarto d’ora erano tutti e tre fuori dalla scuola. Scott ed Isaac andarono a svolgere delle commissioni per Melissa, Stiles lentamente si diresse verso quello che subito dopo la morte di sua madre era un rifugio: una piccola pasticceria che teneva qualche piccolo tavolino all’interno. La signora che gestiva quel posto un giorno aveva visto il piccolo Stiles camminare solo fuori dal suo negozio, con il faccino triste e rigato di lacrime. Lo aveva invitato ad entrare, gli aveva offerto biscotti e cioccolata ed era riuscita perfino a strappargli la promessa di rivederlo. Da allora quasi ogni giorno era andato a trovare la gentile signora, pian piano però le visite erano diminuite. Nonostante fosse cresciuto, ogni volta che la testa si riempiva di pensieri confusi, la gentile signora che odorava di zucchero a velo e la sua pasticceria calda e familiare erano una tappa sicura. Anche quel giorno appena la signora vide Stiles, girò in fretta il bancone e lo avvolse in un abbraccio stritolante. Qualche biscotto dopo, il ragazzo era con le mani in mezzo a farina, latte e uova, aiutando la sua gentile signora dei biscotti e riflettendo senza distrazioni esterne. Quando si fece orario di chiusura, la solita cioccolata calda condivisa con la donna, sancì ciò che Stiles aveva deciso: avrebbe parlato con Derek, aveva bisogno di capire.

Guidando la sua fidata Jeep, il ragazzo si recò fino al loft del lupo ma decise di non entrare, di rimanere seduto fuori dalla porta, quando sentì l’incalzante seppur triste melodia che Derek stava suonando all’interno con il violino. Ogni nota sembrava esprimere una parola, uno stato d’animo, il ritmo cambiava, le emozioni anche, la tonalità era irregolare, così come pensieri.

Seduto a terra, le braccia sulle ginocchia e la testa appoggiata al muro dietro di lui, Stiles si accorse che la melodia era finita solo quando sentì la grande porta del loft aprirsi.

-Cosa ci fai tu qui?!- Stiles non seppe decidere se il tono del lupo fosse sorpreso, arrabbiato o solo incredulo.

Il ragazzo era stanco di parole, stanco di spiegare sempre tutto, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sentì che non era abbastanza aggrapparsi alle sue corde vocali per esprimersi. Si alzò di scatto e baciò Derek, dicendogli tutto quello che la melodia aveva portato alle sue orecchie era arrivato fino al suo cuore.

Derek si staccò sconvolto, era sorpreso, non si aspettava intraprendenza da parte di Stiles, anzi, si aspettava di non vederlo mai più. Entrò dentro il loft, lasciando inconsciamente la porta aperta quasi come invito per il ragazzo ad entrare. Stiles accolse silenziosamente quella richiesta e non appena chiuse la porta, si ritrovò schiacciato tra questa ed il corpo caldo e teso di Derek. L’uomo lo stava baciando come se fossero due amanti rimasti lontani per troppo tempo. Quando il bisogno di ossigeno fu impossibile da ignorare, rimasero ad osservarsi per un po’, così, Stiles con le spalle appiccicate alla fredda porta di ferro e Derek con i pugni piantati ai lati della testa del ragazzo. I respiri si confondevano e Stiles non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando notò che quello di Derek odorava di caffè.

-Perché sorridi?- il sussurro di Derek era quasi esitante, gli occhi verdi spalancati quasi a cercare di trovare un qualsiasi dettaglio che gli comunicasse la risposta a quella piccola domanda.

-Per te, per questo, perché è giusto…- di nuovo le parole non erano abbastanza, Stiles prese tra le mani il viso del moro e lo baciò di nuovo, bisognoso della sua nuova aria chiamata Derek Hale. Passo dopo passo, il castano riuscì a spingere un Derek completamente abbandonato a lui fino al divano. Entrambi caddero stesi, Stiles su Derek, bacino contro bacino, petto contro petto, cuore contro cuore.

-Non cominciare a parlare, Sourwolf, non voglio parlare, sono stanco delle parole, mi hai detto tutto prima, con il violino.- Un piccolo bacio a stampo.- Non chiedere, ci penseremo dopo. Voglio solo te adesso, te e basta.-  Detto questo fece scontrare i loro bacini, i jeans stringevano già ad entrambi. Derek sentì l’odore nell’aria cambiare improvvisamente. L’eccitazione era davvero tanta da parte di entrambi e i loro odori cominciavano già a fondersi. Staccandosi da Stiles, il moro, con non poca difficoltà, si alzò dal divano e prese il ragazzo per mano. Lo condusse verso la sua camera.

Non avrebbe fatto domande, Stiles era capace di fare le sue decisioni e anche lui lo voleva, quindi era inutile sprecare fiato. Cominciarono a svestirsi a vicenda appena arrivati alla soglia. La pelle di entrambi era bollente e ogni volta che si toccavano mille scintille sembravano percorrere ogni nervo presente nella piccola parte di epidermide interessata. Rimasti in intimo, Stiles saltò quasi giocosamente sul letto, battendo qualche colpo con la mano sul materasso, invitando il lupo ad avvicinarsi. Con un mezzo sorriso Derek si Stese su Stiles, continuando a baciarlo come se fosse l’unica cosa giusta al mondo. Le mani del castano cominciarono quasi immediatamente ad accarezzare l’erezione del lupo da sopra il tessuto elastico dell’intimo. Derek non si aspettava ancora questa intraprendenza da parte del ragazzo e per la sorpresa gli morse leggermente il labbro inferiore con i denti completamente umani. La sua parte di lupo era rinchiusa da qualche parte, lontana dalla delicatezza mista a passione che Stiles gli infondeva. Quando finalmente Derek si riprese dalla sorpresa nello scoprire quel lato quasi aggressivo di Stiles, anche i boxer di Stiles e gli slip di Derek volarono da qualche parte sul pavimento. I loro corpi sembravano conoscersi, Ognuno sembrava già sapere dove toccare, sfiorare, baciare l’altro per provocargli più piacere possibile. Quando il primo dito di Derek lubrificato con alcune gocce di liquido pre -seminale entrò dentro Stiles, il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Negli occhi dorati del ragazzo turbinavano passione, timore, amore, in quelli verdi del lupo infuriava una battaglia tra passione e paura di fare troppo male al ragazzo. Le gambe sode e bianche del ragazzo si aprirono un po’ di più, agevolando i movimenti del moro, che continuò a prepararlo. Quando le dita di Derek vennero sostituite dal suo membro, Stiles inspirò violentemente, allacciando le sode e bianche gambe intorno alla vita muscolosa e leggermente più scura del lupo. Un ennesimo bacio diede inizio alle spinte di Derek. I loro corpi sudari sembravano incastrarsi alla perfezione, ogni spinta era un passo verso la consapevolezza di essere un’unica cosa. Così simili in alcune cose, così diversi in altre. Quando la frizione dei loro corpi portò Stiles ad eiaculare tra i loro corpi, Derek sentì una scossa attraversargli tutta la spina dorsale, annebbiandogli la vista e si svuotò dentro il ragazzo. Derek uscì da dentro Stiles e si stese vicino a lui, pancia in su e occhi al soffitto. Entrambi avevano il fiatone e il primo a muoversi fu Stiles che quasi corse verso il bagno, dove immediatamente fece una doccia. Per lui era strano sentire sulla pelle tutto ciò che provava, letteralmente, e nonostante qualche piccolo dolore, in pochi minuti era di nuovo nella camera di Derek con un asciugamano nero avvolto intorno alla vita.

Appena Stiles uscì dal bagno, anche Derek andò a fare una doccia. Quando il ragazzo si era alzato così all’improvviso aveva sentito una piccola fitta gelida di rimorso e delusione farsi spazio nel suo petto ma il battito calmo del ragazzo e la piccola risatina che ad un certo punto gli era sfuggita lo avevano tranquillizzato. Per questo aveva deciso di fare una doccia anche lui, se Stiles era corso a lavarsi un motivo doveva pur esserci, quindi era meglio imitarlo se non voleva farlo agitare o pentire. Derek sentiva di essere in un momento delicato, come un beta alla sua prima Luna Piena in una stanza piena di oggetti di vetro. Quando anche il moro tornò in camera trovò Stiles addormentato, coperto dalle lenzuola verdi e grigie. Il ragazzo era ancora nudo, quindi Derek decise di imitarlo e si distese anche lui, coprendosi solo con il lenzuolo. Pochi secondi dopo, il ragazzo si appoggiò al suo petto, sussurrando un semplice “grazie, per tutto”, per poi posargli un leggerissimo bacio a fior di labbra e rimettersi a dormire, utilizzando il suo petto come un cuscino.

Prima di cedere al sonno Derek si ritrovò a ringraziare mentalmente la madre, senza la sua decisione di supportarlo quando aveva trovato conforto nel violino, adesso non sarebbe stato lì, con il ragazzo che sentiva di amare che gli dormiva vicino al cuore, finalmente capace di respirare davvero.


End file.
